una despedida para un mago y gran hombre
by dyswesley
Summary: esta historia tiene 2 caras la cual cuenta de la vida uqe puede tener un famoso como lo es hp y tambien de la muerte de A. dumbledore envien rewienv


Hola!!!me llamo Dys y soy muy wena para escribir aunque deberas tengo que inspirarme ...solo si TU! El o la que esta leyendo este finfiction tambien tiene que ponerse bien en la onda y poner mucha atencion cuando lees!!es mi primer fanfiction pero ba espero que les guste..va con todo my carino para ustedes....especialmente para mis amigas que se encuentran en un rinconsito del mundo...Nicol Daniela y Macarena...la wena que me ayudo mucho.....¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Una despedida para un gran mago y un gran hombre"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Era un 20 de septiembre...era un dia normal para algunos pero no tanto para Harry..estaba nevando,Ron y Hermione animaban a harry para que fuera con ellos ,pero el no tenia ganas .....  
  
-Porque no levantas el animo??Dumbledore estara bien no te preocupes-decia hermione con la mejor cara que intento poner .aunque tambien estaba triste  
  
-Es solo un poco,Harry, Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo no creo que le pase algo muy grave - decia ron mirando el suelo tratando de no mirar a harry....  
  
-m....no creo no por ser el mejor mago del mundo no le pasara algo malo- dijo harry con una cara triste mirando a sus amigos.  
  
Cuando en ese momento se escucharon por los parlantes:  
  
se les informa a los alumnos que deben estar todos en sus respectivas casa dentro de un rato.....si no el castigo sera la suspencion del colegio  
  
Harry,Hermione y Ron se miraron ..no lo pensaron dos veces y se dirijieron inmediatamente a sus casas...  
  
-que podra haber pasado que el castido es tan grande??- decia ron con la boca abierta y tiritando del susto  
  
- no lo se - decia hemione solo mirando al frente sin querrer mirar hacia atras  
  
-lo sabia, dumbledore empeoro - decia harry mirando el suelo aguantandose las lagrimas Ron y Hermione solo se miraron culpablemente...sintiendo que habian tratado de mentirle a harry para que se sintiera mejor.  
  
Esa fue una noche horrible para harry ,ya que no pudo dormir....no podia creer como hermione y ron dormia tan bien sabiendo de las noticias de dumbledore...aveces sentia rabia por ellos.  
  
Cuando harry comenso a sentir sueno ,lo unico que lo interrumpio fue el sonido en una ventana...se levanto a ver que era y vio a una hermosa lechuza blanca con un collar y llevaba un pergamino dorado..harry sin mas que pensarlo dos veces se lo recibio..... mira a la hermosa lechuza y le dijo tranquilamente: Gracias.... Harry miro a la lechuza hasta que desaparecio en la noche estrellada Y sin mas que pensar habrio el pergamino.....  
  
Decia:  
  
Para Harry Potter :  
  
Nino de valentia y corage ,hombre que nunca se rinde,ahora escuchas las palabras de un viejo mago que deja este mundo para que otros los ocupen....solo te escribo para decirte que hay fama en todas partes tu la tienes pero debes cuidarla,alomejor no todos te quieren pero alomejor la gran mayoria si....el mundo no es puro oro tambien debes conocer el lado oscuro de este.Tienes fama..otros no.Ttines todo lo.que quieres otros no. Era ademas de harry potter Daniel Radcliffe...solo un nino que con esfuerzo logro ser un persoje famoso y querido por todos....lo tienes todoOtros no solo piensa en tu y en tu vida y piensa en la de otros ninos que no como tu estan sufriendo cada dia...todos los dias muere un nino injustamente que alomejor quiso llevar una vida normal.Eres ahora diferente,pero piensa tambien en la otra gente,,noahique ser egoista alomejor mucho ninos lo son pero que de ti aprendan que ademas la vida.de contener dinero y fama tambien hay muerta y egoismo solo cosas maslas que nosotros mismos hacemos.Ahora me despido..como ALBUS DUMBLEDORE....un hombre de esfuerzo y viejo que alomejor llego a ser querido...ahora me voy y ojala que en ti queden todas las imagenes que vivimos juntos ...y con otros....  
  
HARRY potter como tambien DANIEL radcliffe.  
  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.........  
  
Harry no quiso saber lo que habia ocurrido.......solo lo penso y penso A otro en el gran comedor ..reunierona todos los alumno del colegio hogwarts anunciando: "COMO YA SABEN.. HEMOS PERDIDO A UN GRAN MAGO Y UN GRAN HOMBRE..PERO SEGUIREMOS A DELANTE PARA QUE DESDE EL CIELO SEPA QUE SIEMPRE LO RECORDAMOS Y QUE NUNCA NOS OLVIDAREMOS DE EL"  
  
albus dumbledore murio durmiendo donde no desperto mas..... desde ahi harry supo que ese hombre tan especial..y amado por todos habia tenido la muerte mas linda de todas:.....durmiendo y pensando en todos notros........  
  
ahora albus dumbledore vive en la memoria de los actrices de esta pelicula que ojala lo recuerden y que siga siempre vivo--!! Daniel Radcliffe,Emma Watson y Rupert Grint  
  
Manden sus rewiev!!!!!!!! Porfavor para ver que les perecio!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dys¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
